Music Box
Such a peaceful night underneath the moon and stars in the countryside With only a few leaves flying in the calmly flowing wind It´s the time of the day to go to sleep for this carrot farmer Along with my husband Nick, my kits and my youngest daughter After a bedtime story and bathing, little Laverne is ready in her onesie I can see how she´s yawning, my baby bunny fox hybrid most adorable Nick and I are already in our nightwear and our other kids are now sleeping snugly Laverne however still sleeps in our bedroom, because she´s just a baby Snugly lying in her crib, with a cute little mobile above the bed I got the coziest little sleeping spot for my daughter so beloved As I hold her, my dear Nick comes to me and puts his paw on my shoulders She´s such a beautiful child, especially since she has your eyes I sing her my favorite lullaby while gazing gently at her cute little face You smile warmly at me, for you too have always liked my singing voice Although even after my lullaby, she hasn´t fallen asleep yet Luckily I have a good solution to it Next to her crib, I have put there a lovely little music box I bought from a toy shop Its music will surely help by singing her to sleep I open and wind up the box, revealing a tiny toy vixen ballerina that starts dancing A smile appears on her face as the music calms down my little darling The music box plays a beautiful, soothing tune It´s a lullaby version of Try Everything, my old favorite Here in Bunnyburrow some of us had music boxes like this during our childhoods Soon Laverne falls into a calm slumber, free from any kinds of nightmares Next to her in the crib, I give one of the plush bunnies I had in my apartment Right before draping the cover over her like a blanket Nick and I give Laverne sweet little goodnight kisses together Her place to sleep couldn´t be any warmer or safer Goodnight, my dear little baby girl Take a flight to the land of dreams on a journey most peaceful No need for you to fear the bite of the bedbugs In this home, you can safely cast away your fears I turn off the music box after she´s sleeping deeply and snugly Nick pats me, telling me that I´m a wonderful mommy Now it´s our turn to go to sleep with our child very near As I lay down on the bed, my husband holds me like a teddybear You jokingly call me your very own bunny stuffie Not that I mind keeping that title I´m happy my little Laverne got to fall asleep without feeling afraid or sad Ever since I left the ZPD, my maternal instincts seem to have just strengthened I wish a goodnight to you too with a kiss on your vulpine snout So proud to have such wonderful children with you, sweetheart My family is the greatest thing the life here can offer to me I feel so lucky to be that darling fox´s wife They´re all now sleeping peacefully, the children of a rabbit and a fox Thanks to a little help given by a music box. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories about mothers Category:Fanon Category:Stories